Webbedfoot
Description Webbedfoot is a white tom with a black dipped tail and turquoise eyes. He has a scar over his right eye. Design by lillyparsonaj123 Extra Story Fisherclaw thought about it for a minute and then nodded. "Ravenshade, I need you to go to the border. There were traces of foxes, and I need some cat to get rid of them. Take whomever you want." The black she-cat nodded at the deputy and looked around. "Uh, Webbedfoot, and, um, Stormpaw." She looked down at her paws as she quietly spoke her orders. She was a very shy cat. Webbedfoot dipped his head at the older cat and stood up. He and Stormpaw followed her out of camp. Webbedfoot didn't really know Stormpaw well, and he had never really spoken to Ravenshade a lot. He felt a bit awkward. "So, uh, Ravenshade. Fine hunting this season." Ravenshade nodded and continued walking. Webbedfoot sighed. He wished that she would talk. He turned to Stormpaw. "Er, hey Stormpaw." Stormpaw looked at him. "Hi." Webbedfoot cursed his luck. He was patrolling with the two cats in the Clan that he didn't know at all. "So, um, what's new with you?" Stormpaw asked. Webbedfoot sighed. It was a relief not to start the conversation. "Nothing much. Talking to my friends and stuff. What about you?" Stormpaw nodded. "I've been chatting with Hollypelt. She was saying how she missed her kithood friends, like Willowpaw." Ravenshade looked up sharply. Webbedfoot remembered that Willowpaw was the black she-cat's daughter. Stormpaw looked embarrassed. "Oh, um, sorry Ravenshade." She sighed. "It's fine. I just miss her old self, that's all." Webbedfoot nodded and the trio continued walking until they reached the border. They began to sniff for foxes. "No foxes here." Webbedfoot called out, a bit too loudly. Instead of hearing Stormpaw or even Ravenshade's response, he heard a snarl. It didn't sound like a cat. Then he heard a bark. Not a dog. A fox! He whirled around and saw Stormpaw battling with a young male fox. Three more foxes raced out from the brush. Ravenshade hissed and leaped at the huge vixen. The two foxes left approached Webbedfoot, getting closer and closer. Webbedfoot charged them, swiping at their noses and muzzles. The first fox leaped at him, scratching his back. He yowled and sliced the fox's muzzle. The fox yelped and leaped back. Webbedfoot felt triumphant, but then a huge weight pounced on him. The other fox, a young vixen, was clawing at his back. Webbedfoot turned to look at her, but she slashed out, and her claws sank into his eye. He caterwauled fell back, his eye filling up with blood, blocking his vision. Ravenshade was still battling the huge vixen. She raked her claws down the fox's body, and the fox yelped. She threw Ravenshade off of her, and slashed the black she-cat's throat. The fox fled, yipping. The rest of the foxes left the cats and ran after their leader. Stormpaw had gashes down his body, but he looked okay. He ran over and helped Webbedfoot stand. The two of them padded over to Ravenshade. The black she-cat's throat was spilling out so much blood. Too much blood. The she-cat looked at them. "Please. Tell Fisherclaw I love him. Tell Sparrowtail that she was an amazing sister. If Willowpaw opens up, tell her that she is the light of my life." Stormpaw gasped. "No! Ravenshade! You're going to live! I know you will! Quick, Webbedfoot, find cobweb!" Webbedfoot darted off and returned shortly with cobwebs. Stormpaw pressed them into Ravenshade's throat, but the cobwebs instantly soaked up and turned red. "No. Let me die. I am old. I have lived a good life. Please. Just let me go." Stormpaw sobbed. "O-Okay. We'll let you go." Ravenshade closed her eyes. She took a deep breath in, then out, and she didn't breathe again. Stormpaw looked at Webbedfoot. "She was my mentor. She was the best mentor a cat could ever have. She trained me how to fight. Without her training, I would be dead." Webbedfoot nodded sadly. "She seemed like a good cat. She was loyal, brave, and good with kits." Stormpaw looked at a hazel bush. "There. We should bury her there. It's at a spot where during the spring, blossoms will fall on her grave." Webbedfoot nodded, and they spent a while digging at the ground, making a deep, cat-sized hole. They buried Ravenshade and then trudged home, grief in their hearts. Fisherclaw and Bramblestar were waiting. Bramblestar scanned their patrol. Fisherclaw looked at Webbedfoot's eye and winced. "Where's Ravenshade?" Stormpaw choked back a sob. "She died. We beat the foxes, but they're still out there." Bramblestar hissed. "We'll have to send better warriors then, I guess." Stormpaw's pelt stuck up like an angry hedgehog. "Are you saying that my mentor, who died protecting our Clan, isn't a good enough warrior?" Fisherclaw opened his mouth to say something, and then shut it. His eyes were wide, he was shocked that his mate was dead. He didn't look sad, just shocked. Bramblestar looked at the assembled Clan. "Sliverstone, you take Amberclaw and Duskfall. You and my kits should handle this." He stalked off to his den. Fisherclaw padded after him. Milkywillow padded over to him. "Come to my den. I will fix that eye for you. You'll have a scar now, and your vision might be a bit blurry." Webbedfoot followed her to the herb stores, stepping heavily, carrying his grief and horror. Gallery Webbedfoot.png|Kit to Leader|link=Kit to Leader Webbedfoot v5.png|Kit to Leader v5|link=Kit to Leader version 5 |- | style="font-size: 0.9em " | Games Kit to Leader Books Sliverstone's Destiny, Firewing's Pride |} Am I (Webbedfoot) one of your favorite characters? Yes! No! Category:Characters Category:OC Characters Category:Warriors Category:BrambleClan Category:BrambleClan cats Category:Deceased Category:Toms